


Perfect

by aurawinterrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Not a Morning Person, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Timeskip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, onigiri, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: Akaashi isn't a morning person, so why the hell was Bokuto making so much noise in the kitchen?or, Bokuto tries and fails, to surprise Akaashi, but they work it out in the end. They always do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting fluff after whatever I did yesterday. Hopefully, it was cute enough? Hopefully, it was in character? Well, have whatever this is, enjoy, domestic Bokuaka. I might turn this into a multi chaptered fic focusing on their domestic life if it does well. Let me know if you want that?? I can't promise much because I usually don't do fluff, so hopefully, this isn't too cringy. I am saying hopefully too much lmaooo okay get on with the fic <3 Because they deserve to be happy after everything I put them through.

Akaashi wasn’t an early riser - he preferred to laze around in bed until he absolutely had to wake up. In fact, he wasn’t a morning person,  _ at all. _ Back in high school, whenever they had morning practice, he was usually grumpier than usual, and would snap at Bokuto if he was being ridiculous. Of course, that part of him didn’t change even after university, and now that he was an editor sharing an apartment with Bokuto, he was grateful for his (somewhat) flexible working hours. After submitting a project, he could take the day off to relax, and he usually liked to spend his free mornings laying in bed scrolling through social media. 

His free days rarely coincided with Bokuto, considering that the latter was a pro volleyball player and was overseas more often than not. If he wasn’t representing Japan, he was at the gym, training. It didn’t bother Akaashi, they had grown used to this type of lifestyle, instead cherishing the moments they had together. The last time they shared the same off days, Bokuto had booked a short holiday in Hyogo, and they spent their weekend soaking in the hot springs at Kinosaki Onsen. 

This time, Bokuto didn’t announce anything when they realised that they had the weekend off together, so he assumed that they were going to rest and relax at home instead. He was psyching himself up for movie marathons and cuddling on the sofa - but he woke up to the clanging of pots and pans, startling him so much that he immediately threw the covers off his body and rushed down to the kitchen. 

“Koutarou, what is going on-” He cut himself off when he saw the state of their kitchen. Honestly? It was a mess. There was sugar and flour everywhere, and batter was all over the counter. He pinched his nose, it was barely 9am. In Akaashi terms -  _ way too freaking early to deal with his boyfriend's bullshit.  _

“Keiji! I-I… Please don’t be mad! I will clean things up here, don’t worry!” Bokuto hurried over, flour all over his shirt and - how did it get in his hair? 

‘It’s fine… I… What were you trying to do?”

“I saw that Kuroo made Kenma breakfast in bed, and I wanted to surprise you with eggs and waffles but I guess I got too enthusiastic when I was trying to stir the batter so it went everywhere, and I heated the pan for way too long, so when I tried to put a little bit of oil in it, the oil started to sizzle and I got scared and panicked and-”

“And you threw the pan across the kitchen?” Akaashi finished, walking past Bokuto to pick up the discarded pan and examined it for any scratches. 

The wing spiker hung his head in shame, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. 

“I wanted to let you have a relaxed breakfast in bed since you’ve been so stressed lately, but it seems like I only succeeded in making you mad…” He said sadly, clearly dejected that his plans were foiled. 

“I’m not mad, Koutarou,” Akaashi placed the pan in the sink, surveying the condition of their kitchen. “Next time, I’ll take care of breakfast-”

“But you’re not a morning person, Keiji…”

“I don’t wake up at ungodly hours, 9.30 latest. If you’re so hungry, then fix yourself some sandwiches instead.”

“I really wanted to surprise you though…”

“... That’s fine. If you really want to make something for me… Why don’t we make onigiri together? I will search up some recipies and we can make it for dinner.”

Bokuto perked up at the thought of doing something with Akaashi, and he agreed readily.    
“Then, I’ll get to cleaning up the kitchen, you can go back to sleep for a bit, Keiji-”

“It’s fine. Let’s do it together, then order something for breakfast.” 

-

That evening, Bokuto burst into their apartment, arms full of ingredients for the onigiri. He had volunteered to go out and shop for them, instead of making Keiji do it, since he said he messed up their kitchen and still felt bad for waking Akaashi up. They lined up the ingredients in front of them, and this time Akaashi insisted that they have the recipe up and open next to the ingredients, just in case Bokuto somehow managed to mess up onigiri. 

The steps were relatively simple, though Akaashi was never able to wrap his own onigiri nicely. It was his favourite food, but he would rather stop by a convenience store and get two or three ready made onigiri, instead of going to the trouble of wrapping a few himself. So, he wasn’t surprised when his own turned up looking more like circles than triangles. Bokuto was surprisingly quiet next to him, so he turned around to see if the spiker was doing fine. 

“Koutarou! That looks amazing!” Akaashi couldn’t help but exclaim, looking at the row of neat onigiris lined up on Bokuto’s plate. 

“They do?” A light blush dusted Bokuto’s cheek, and he turned away shyly. 

“Well, back in high school, I heard that you liked onigiri, so I pestered my mum to teach me how to make them, and wouldn’t give up until I perfected it. I never gained the courage to give any of them to you, though, so my family ate onigiri for dinner for three weeks straight.” 

Akaashi laughed, pushing the remaining rice to Bokuto’s side. 

“If you’re so good at it, make the remaining onigiri, I can’t even bear looking at my own. They don’t even  _ look  _ like onigiri, just rice wrapped up in seaweed.” 

So, they spent the rest of the evening in the kitchen, small chat occasionally rising up as Bokuto patiently wrapped up the rest of the rice, before they migrated to the couch. 

“Really, if you have presented me with the onigiris you made when you confessed to me, Koutarou, I would have said yes right away.”

“You’re lying - I should have done that!”

“But then again, maybe I would have agreed because of how good they look and taste…”

“That’s mean, you mean you wouldn’t have said yes because of how sincere I am?”

“Yeah but your onigiris…”

From then on, Bokuto spent his free days preparing onigiri for Akaashi, occasionally leaving some in the fridge for him to have as breakfast, and even packed a bento box of different flavours of onigiri for lunch. As for Akaashi? He tried his best to set alarms to wake up earlier to prepare pancakes and waffles for Bokuto so that he would never ever wake up to their kitchen in a mess. 


End file.
